


Toleration

by HardasStein



Series: Femke Stories [8]
Category: Alien Series, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alien Sex, Alot of plot actually, Because of the facehuggers, Cunnilingus, Egg Laying, I hate myself, Jotaro's name isn't mentioned, Knotting, Literallly it fucks him and his throat with its tongue, M/M, Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, That's right, There's gonna be a second one, This is no way safe for anyone, Tongue Fucking, You heard me, at least in the first chapter, first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardasStein/pseuds/HardasStein
Summary: There, standing above him, the imposing, unmistakable silhouette of the monsters that had been chasing him.A Xenomorph.Just hovering there above him, with the hugger that had previously been latched to his face clenched tightly in its claws.So why didn’t he really feel like prey?





	Toleration

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a long awaited commission, once again for Femke. So it's gonna get added to the Femke files. So get ready for this to have some eggy smut. That's what I do best after all. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long. 
> 
> You read the tags, you know what you're in for.

He has been fighting for an ungodly amount of hours, through blood and filth and muck and pain. Through the whole of this failing cargo ship, being able to practically feel the pieces of it falling off of the main base of the ship and deep into the recesses of the dark pit surrounding them. Six long, grueling, death defying hours through steel, plastic, and acid burnt carcasses; discarded corpses of what had once been people, and just barely slipping through the pointy claws and teeth of the monsters that had been plaguing his whole existence. At least, since the opening of the restricted cargo he had been here to investigate that is. 

And now, he stands at the airlock he had entered through before shit hit the fan, barely registering the Mother A.I telling him the facts that he had already been laying witness to. He watched as the red flashing lights blared across his vision, blinding him every other second. But it wasn’t enough to take the sight of his ship being forcefully undocked by the A.I. He’d hoped he would have been able to get to the ship before his own programming was used against him, in the back of his mind knowing he only had himself to blame for writing in that safety feature. Kicking himself a bit for it even. Now what the Hell was he going to do? Where was he going to be remotely safe on the ship? Every single inch of this wretched piece of rusted metal was infested!

And speaking of infested, as if on cue, that telltale hissing noise and the sound of scritching claws down the hall echoing behind him was the only warning he got. He barely has the time to turn his head to try and catch a look at his attacker before the dreaded grapple like grip of a tail wrapped around his neck, and pin-prick like cuts of the clawed appendages were trying to grasp at the side of his head; like a person’s fingers trying to pull him toward them. He has to fight down the urge to scream and open his mouth like he wants to, instead clamping his mouth shut as the slimy proboscis of the alien shoot out and presses against his lips, the slick drag of it across his skin sending multiple unpleasant shudders up his spine as it continues to try and force its way into his mouth. To try and get in, to defile him and put a bastard child in his chest. And there was no way in Hell Kakyoin wanted to deal with that- and there was no way he was going to deal with it. He was going to fight it off as long as he could, refusing to go down without some form of fight, even if he knew the battle was a losing one. 

It felt like hours. It had him feeling like he had been laying on his back, his hands grasping and fighting and pushing at the thing trying to latch itself to his face, for literal hours. He knew if it got over his nose, it would suffocate him, and then he would have no chance of any form of survival. Then it would get what it wanted. Between the cold of the steel floor cutting through the thin material of his jumpsuit, and the ache settling into his joints and muscles from his struggles with this head humper, Kakyoin wasn’t sure just how much longer he could go through with this. It was a losing battle, he knew this. But any amount of time he could have with his mortality was a win to him, and though his body continued to protest and desired to give up, his mind remained strong and he refused to admit defeat to this monster. The fact that he had survived for this long, through much worse, just to become a fucking incubator for one of the monsters he had battled for so long to survive fueled him; fueled his rage. 

And just as he was willing to give up, to let his mouth open to get the sweet, cooling rush of oxygen back into his lungs, to let his arms drop and let the grotesque beast wrap and caress the sides of his head, the tail around his neck tightened exponentially, making his lungs cry out-

It was gone as fast as it had appeared. 

The tail choking the life out of him, the finger like grip pulling his hair out from his scalp and that disturbing tongue that had been molesting his face to try and pry his lips open- 

All of them just gone. Like they had never been there to begin with. 

But when he opened his eyes, he knew that it couldn’t have just been his mind playing tricks on him- he even questioned if his eyes were playing with him, or if he had already died and this was how he was going to spend his afterlife. If this was his own personal Hell. 

His arms flopped uselessly at his sides. His entire body, from his arms, to his lungs, to his neck, all of it, was screaming at him for a multitude of different reasons. His chest heaved to try and fill his lungs with the air they had been denied for so long, the edges of his vision blurred from his lack of oxygen, knowing if the struggle had gone on for much longer that he would have lost consciousness. He tried to shake the fuzz from his vision- the action more of a lazy lull back and forth- a low groan falling from his lips as he got his eyes to focus again. 

And the sight he was met with once again took the breath from his burning lungs. 

There, standing above him, the imposing, unmistakable silhouette of the monsters that had been chasing him. 

A Xenomorph. 

Just hovering there above him, with the hugger that had previously been latched to his face clenched tightly in its claws. The rapid, animalistic flailing of the tail and the spider like claws opening and closing in rapid, hand-like motions made his stomach turn, and he almost had the hardest time believing that thing had been attached to his face. Kakyoin had never known anyone to have been able to wrestle a facehugger off, let alone even survive the surgery of removal of it or its cargo. 

And now, here he was, a hugger pulled from his skin, without anything truly devastating having happened to him, saved from a grueling death by the hands of one of the beasts he was sure had been longing to kill him since shit had truly hit the fan. Back when the cargo bay was broken into and the illegal cargo had been unleashed across this cruise traveler. 

The slender drone stood, towering above him, with its tall frame blocking out some of the light fixtures. It almost glowing an odd blue in the flickering emergency lights that illuminated the small corridor, and in a quick motion, with the barest squeeze of it’s mighty paw, Kakyoin watched the fingers of the facehugger extend and then crumple, like a spider in it’s dying moments, before it was unceremoniously dropped to the floor. Kakyoin's eyes were drawn to it's terrifying corpse, laying in a broken puddle next to him, before looking back up to the equally terrifying alien that hovered over him with a menacing posture, the upward turn of it’s shoulders leaving his heart racing. The slow sway of its tail predatory, thinking. Purple eyes taking in the oblong head of the xenomorph that had actually spared him a horrid and painful fate. The way it was tilted, and the way it’s long and awkward neck were craning back and forth, as if it were observing him in the same way that Kakyoin was observing it, questioning just why it had stopped the hugger from propagating it’s species and impregnating him. 

There wasn’t much time for either of them to look over one another, as more of that angry and cold hissing could be heard down the way that his “saviour” had come from. And Kakyoin’s train of thought 180’d so fast it went right off the rails and crashed into the nearby bushes. He feared he lacked the proper energy to escape. Having been so distracted in the monster before him he hadn’t even attempted to try and get up, and when he would try,, his muscles would cry out to try and get him to stop. 

That he had nothing left to give, and it had his whole being turning cold, the thought of coming so far only to die once again filling his mind. 

It turns out though, he had nothing to worry about in that department. While his focus was on the ever growing noise of his approaching assailants, the being ahead of him had easily closed the space between them, and before he knew it, there were boney arms wrapping themselves around his smaller frame. It hoisting him up against an abdomen and chest that didn’t feel anything like skin and resembled more of a wet vinyl surface, yet somehow much more impossibly smooth. His face was pressed up against one of the many dorsal spines on the back of his “saviour’s” body, his body not very well supported as he is fireman carried down the hallway so fast the world turns into a blur. He opens his mouth to try and say something, but as his lips part, he feels, and hears, the back of his head come into contact with the roof of the hallway, the metal vibrating under the contact. His world instantly going black, and his body goes limp as the alien carts him off through the ship to regions unknown to him. 

\--

When he came back to himself, the first thing he could register was throbbing in the back of his skull and how it almost made him nauseous to register. He better not have a concussion. In his current situation that would be less than convenient. 

Wait. 

What even was his current situation? 

The next thing he felt was the soft cushion of something hugging to him, and it hit him that he was cocooned up in something. Panic set in as his brain supplied him that he had been carted off by some odd alien before being knocked out, and he was fearing the worst had happened and he was going to die.

But when he got himself to sit up, the world spinning at the pain resonating from the back of his head, he found himself to be swaddled up in some entirely too fluffy blanket on the bed of one of the lido deck cabins. 

And that’s when the idea that he had died really set in for him. The lido deck was no doubt overrun by now, overtaken by these things. And the fact that he was honest to God sitting in on of those plush, larger than life beds with the room looking nothing if not highly immaculate?

Yeah, he had to be dead. 

Sudden movement out of his peripheral vision caught him off guard, and if his hands weren’t currently held up inside the overly plush blanket, he thinks perhaps he wouldn’t be nearly as panicked as he is. He struggled to turn himself to face what had just been a blurry movement, managing to trap a bit of the blanket under himself, and like if he were to step on his shoestrings, he went toppling over onto the bed beneath him with a soft shift of the mattress that had served as his resting place. 

Perhaps it was best that the only thing to witness his less than graceful actions was the alien that had saved him before. And while part of him wished for him to continue to try and struggle against the blanket that was acting more like a straight jacket than what it was originally intended for, the other part of him knew he could breathe easily. That part of him rationalized that if this creature wanted him dead, then he would be dead already. He’d seen many of these monsters cart people off to their certain dooms, never to again be seen by the gracious light of the living and to suffer a death befitting only the highest of sinners. 

So then, why was it that Kakyoin was still living?

Sitting back up with a bit more effort than before, trying to not again get himself stuck on the blanket and then this time end up on the hard floor. He kept his eyes on the creature that was perched into the corner of the room, its head still with that tilt of its head and the hunch of its shoulders that had Kakyoin’s heart beat a bit harder. 

This is a predator, and even if it hasn’t hurt him yet, there is no doubt that it easily could. 

Kakyoin is walking on eggshells. 

Taking a deep breath, and with careful motions to try and not flip a switch in the monster, he began to try and get himself out of his soft prison. 

He refused to take his eyes off of the monster, its long body taking perch on a low bookcase, claw marks along the fragile wood from its climb, its tail still in that slow motion that made Kakyoin feel like a rabbit in the eyes of a large cat. He was prey, and both beings in the room knew that. 

So why didn’t he really feel like prey? 

Why did he feel that part of his mind that had told him to run, being overpowered by the part of him that felt at ease? 

It felt as if all the rational lights in his brain were turned off and suddenly no one was home. A grey haze falling over pink fields.

He was struggling more with this blanket than an adult should, and it was highly embarrassing, his actions becoming a little more forceful with each shift and shove he tries against the fabric, eventually taking his eyes off of the alien to look down and try to assess his situation and where the Hell his hands even are. 

Then the movement was back in the corner of his eye, and the subdued part of his bran came screaming back to life.

Snapping his head back up to look to the alien, his heart leaps up onto his tongue. He thinks perhaps if his mouth wasn’t shut it would be diving off of his tongue like a platform at a swimming pool. 

The large head of the alien was mere inches from his face, and Kakyoin could all but feel its breath fan across his cheeks, making a shudder tingle down his spine. He swallows his heart back into his chest, but it threatens to jump back up when the monster raises its hand up at him. But before he can jump back and away from the claws that were pointed at his abdomen, the alien shreds the blanket that had constricted him. And yet, Kakyoin was unharmed. Not a single scratch, not even a nicked thread on his suit. 

If his heart wasn’t beating so fast that his brain wasn’t getting enough time to properly form cognitive thought, he would have been more impressed. 

When his tongue no longer felt like mush and the paralysis that seemed to have fallen upon his muscles ebbed, he moved himself out of the scraps of fabric, scooting himself back to the headboard of the frame. His newly acquired companion was doing nothing for his nerves by crawling after him. 

Just the way the alien moved made him fearful; an almost unnatural twitch and crawl in jerking motions of unknown muscles and joints. Its claws caught and tore at the remaining of the bedsheets, and when it was hovered above him, its paws and feet caging him against the hard plastic, Kakyoin wished he had run when he had the chance. Perhaps then he would have had a better chance to get away. 

Then the monster began to hiss and he knew his fate was sealed. The pull back of its lips into a menacing sneer Kakyoin had seen time and time before this day, ending in the deaths of many a person; brought on by the monsters hidden mouth. Now it was his turn, and his mind began to filter through his regrets as he came to terms with his own death, clenching his eyes and turning his face away from the creature to brace himself for-

Then something warm and wet drug itself across his cheek. 

And then the action was repeated once more, pulling Kakyoin from the recesses of his mind to fully voice his confusion in the crease of his brow and the downward pull of his lips. 

“Huh?” 

One of his eyes opened just a slit to cast his gaze back to the large creature in front of him, and if he wasn’t already in a shocked state of confusion, he was sure he would be stepping further down the rabbit hole of a day he was having. 

Because there before him, instead of a secondary jaw between the fearsome teeth of this alien, was a long, dripping blue tongue hanging from it’s drooling maw. And if Kakyoin was going to be honest, it made it seem less fearsome and even more like someone’s pet project, with an emphasis on “pet”. 

All this creature was missing was some sort of collar with tags on it. Maybe it did have one, but Kakyoin was a little too nervous to actually go looking over the body of this beast for a dog collar. It’s not like he’s actually going to go looking for the owner of this monstrous figure, there was no fucking way he had the time or life span for that. And he wasn’t about to risk either of those for that. 

Not when there is still an alien practically in his lap, drooling all over his soiled clothes. 

Though it would seem that each second he spends in the presence of the creature, the longer that one section of his brain was rearing its head again and telling him that he was safe, that he had nothing to worry about and that the longer he was there with it, the easier life was going to be for him. He however continued to try and push that part of him away, the rational side of him trying to suppress it, to drown it under the fight for survival, knowing that these monsters are nothing but dangerous. 

So why was he still alive, and virtually unharmed? 

This area was obviously no hive, and lacked the purid sell of one, so he knew he was nowhere near where the aliens seemed to be keeping their captives and hosts, the lost bodies of his crewmates and the people that had once lived on this ship. 

He shuddered as he thought of their fates, the fate he had nearly succumbed to not long before now. The fate that would have left him violated and vulnerable in a way that there was no coming back from. In a way that left him to a fate that no person should ever want or hope to happen. To be host to a parasitic life form that would drain the life from him before leaving him in a painful push, leaving him for nothing but dead, the alien having used him for cattle. 

But here he was. 

Breathing and living, without that heavy and deadly weight in his chest. 

He was alive, because of this odd alien. 

Part of him was more than just a little curious as to why; the scientifically curious section of his brain desired to learn more, desired to see more. 

This alien reminded him of his time working under Dr. Church, times that while he feared just as much for his life as he does aboard this alien infested ship, these times presented him with a plenitude of helpful and amazing facts and knowledge of the xenomorphs as a species. Dr. Church was a mad man, conducting some of the least humane and horrid of experiments on people, and he hasn’t heard much of that sector since he left, and he was sure because of the strict clearance needed to even get in there. He had lost that clearance when he left, lost wind of the craft he had worked on. 

He wished he had so easily lost his memories of the screams he had heard in the halls that night. 

He sometimes wished- 

His train of thought was once again lost when that slobbery tongue dragged itself across his neck and face and pulled a loud, ‘eck!’ out of his throat, turning an almost annoyed look to the creature as he reached out to push at its face, the playful, human gesture not at all lost on it as it made an almost equally annoying hiss at him in return. 

This thing had human socialization. That was more than apparent. 

God, Kakyoin was yearning for a chance to look further into learning more and more about the thing that continued to peak every interest in his brain. 

Yet, when his hands had moved to feel across the smooth carapace of the alien’s head, the surface chilled slightly by the AC that continued to run even with the ship being overrun, through the vents in the room he heard the familiar noise that had nipped at his heels the whole day through the hulls and corridors of this ship and it made that flight instinct flare bright in him that his spine when stiff and his hands pulled back. His head snapped hard enough that if he was in his right mind he would fear a muscle strain, but the scuttling and scratching against the metal of the ventilation shaft had his complete focus. His breath hitched, his heart rapid. 

But the alien reacted faster than he had any chance to. 

Clawed hands had reached for him and pushed him down onto the bed with a hiss of its own. It forced Kakyoin’s attention to it, away from the vents and from the oncoming threat they faced, and instead, its hands held firm to his arms, tail swishing rapidly in the air before it’s lips peeled back in that sinister and devastating sneer, more terrifying than any facial expression any human could ever dream of making. It was akin to a dog with rabies, rabid and lost, animalistic look to its features. It made you fear for your life. 

But Kakyoin did not. 

Kakyoin knew that this creature lacked the second jaw, that deadly feature, that means of murder that would leave him missing his frontal lobe. So why the threatening gesture?

He had no real time to form any ideas, before the tongue that had been wetting his skin before was once again sliding across his face, ut this time it was focused around his nose and mouth, a noise of disgust puffing through his nostrils. He opened his mouth just briefly for air. 

It was all it needed. 

The thick, cool muscle slipped into his mouth. And cold filled Kakyoin’s stomach when his fear spiked and his hands came up to try and push at the alien hovered over him with its tongue forced through his lips. 

Kakyoin wanted to weep, wanted to cry and scream and force the beat away from him. He had just been mentally praising this monster for saving him from this fate but was n ow sure that this alien was just doing it himself, was going to implant a monster into him, use him as a breeding stock. 

Kakyoin was scared, and began to weep. 

The creature that had been scratching at the vents and made its way to them, broke through the vent cover with a loud noise, looking at the sight of the struggling human on the bed with a rouge alien hovered over them, a screech leaving its throat. It approached with a hiss deep in its throat, like a younger sibling demanding a toy from its elder. 

But the alien forcing its tongue down Kakyoin’s throat made no gesture that it was going to move, that it was willing to give up the small human beneath it. That pulled another, more angered noise from the beast behind them, its long limbs stalking for them. 

Tail raised and threatening, the beast above Kakyoin made a noise Kakyoin had never heard in all his time around the xenomorphs, making him shudder and push weakly again at the beast, finding it hard to catch his breath. 

If he could focus, if he was able to see, he would have caught the offending beast behind them cowering almost, stepping back with its head tipped down and a low, clicking noise, taking more steps back before it turned tail and went right back through the vent the same way it had come. The scratching and scuttling once again could be heard, but it was fading, leaving, until it was no longer echoing through the vents. 

It wasn’t until they had been truy alone for a few moments that the alien retracted its tongue from Kakyoin’s mouth, the human coughing and gasping for air with broken sobs leaving his mouth. His chest heaved and his lungs burned. His hands came up to his chest, probing and prodding, as if he could feel if there was truly an alien in him. If his temporary friend had only used him. 

Kakyoin pushed himself away from the beast and back up against the headboard, looking to the beast and making himself as small as he could. Afraid. 

The creature tilted its head and made a softer hissing noise, moving closer to Kakyoin again, slower this time, like a dog that had bit its master. 

Kakyoin was not as trusting this time, pulling his knees closer to himself as one of his hands was wiping the jelly like spit from his chin; the feel of it sliding down his throat making him more and more fearful and a sick feeling stirring in his gut. 

The alien looked at him, its oblong head tilting back and forth before it leaned forward to press the cool skin against his cheek, making him flinch a bit. It didn’t move much more than a few little gentle bumps of its head against his cheek. 

Kakyoin had seen this before. He’d seen broodlings nose and touch heads; affectionate gesture toward one another, making them seem almost human, less animal. He’d seen reunited hivemates greet each other in manners that had them touching their heads or rearing up at one another in greeting. It was… Emotional, and deserving of study. He was sure there was more behind it than just on the surface. That there was a true meaning of the gesture. But he was never truly allowed to focus a study on it. 

Maybe now… 

Kakyoin turned his head to look at the monster, the alien, who was once again focusing its attention on Kakyoin. Its attention had never left him. He was the center of its focus. 

Why? 

His posture calmed enough that he let his knees leave his chest, and the alien took its chance to shift closer and rest its head against his chest with a little, almost rumbling like clicking noise. Kakyoin blinked and was thrown for a moment at the almost infantile gesture from the creature as it curled up around him with a little hiss. Something in him moved his hands, fingers once again feeling across the smooth surface of its skin. It was slightly moist, just barely, like someone had taken a spray bottle of aloe and misted the surface of the alien’s skin. It was viscous, but not overly slimy. A protective layer for the creature. 

The creature seemed to fully settle there, its body pressed and coiled around Kakyoin’s, the humans fingers seemed to almost lull it to sleep as he stroked it like a pet. 

This was not at all where he was expecting to be when he had watched the first of the drones break free of containment this morning. 

Now what?

They were like that for a few hours, the alien seeming to sleep and Kakyoin left with his own assumptions to the origins of this creature. The people who had owned this passenger cruiser were shady, that much was true. But he was unsure if any of them were actually capable of meddling in the genetics of a xenomorph. Dr Church took years to discover just how to properly meddle in gene splicing. 

So where did this one come from?

Feeling the sinewy muscles shift and tense against him as the beast yawns and stretches, pulling Kakyoin from his train of thought, his attention going from the wall he had been staring at, instead to the creature that was now looking back up to him. 

Fingers still atop the crest of it’s head, Kakyoin’s focus was once again on the features of the beast sprawled against it on the ripped and torn bed. 

The saliva on his chin and neck had already started to dry, the tacky and flaking feel of it against his skin heavy and irritatingly itchy. His hand left the alien to reach up and scratch at it, feeling it gunk up under his nails with a grimace, the feel of it like drying nail polish, a lot less like the KY Jelly it had been not too long ago. The alien once again was watching him intently. Though it was lacking in eyes, Kakyoin could feel its unwavering gaze on his hand as he scraped the saliva off of his skin. Kakyoin could see the dribble down it’s chin, feel it pooling again on his lap in a cool puddle that made him shudder. 

With another pass of his nails over his skin, the alien had leaned forward to lave its tongue across his hand, and Kakyoin pulled it back quickly, his mouth opened to try and scold the lien for the action before it was cut off in his throat when the tongue was once again back on his skin, but this time it was on his neck, dragging slow and sure across his skin akin to a lover. 

And Kakyoin was more than a little ashamed to admit that it felt intimate enough to spark a hint of arousal just under his skin. 

It continued to drag its tongue across his skin, slow and steady, over and over, making the warmth grow and grow until it was beginning to burn, and Kakyoin wanted to attribute it to an allergic reaction to the proteins in the saliva, but he knew. Deep down he knew that wasn’t the case. 

A shaky breath left him and it seemed to garner the attention of the beast hovering over him. The bulbous head turned and looked to him, turning its head to properly look at him, its hands coming forward to move him. Kakyoin tried not to squirm, but he didn’t do a very good job of it, wiggling briefly as he is brought to instead settle on his back, laying amongst the scraps of the blankets and the large creature hovering over him. 

The fear that he was expecting wasn’t there, the chill that had settled in his stomach more than once this evening.

This however never came. 

Instead what filled him was the inner desire to have the monster closer. To pull them together until their bodies were inseparable. 

The tongue was back on his neck, motions far more feverish and fervent, animalistic in attack against his skin. It pulled another noise from him, louder than the gasp .He moaned at the assault to his neck, and he could feel the alien respond to it above him. It seemed to almost shudder with soft clicks, and teeth were added against his throat. But it was gentle, not ripping, biting and nipping in ways he knew he was going to see later. 

Somewhere in the back of his skull he knew that he should feel some sort of shame for the wonderful feeling deep in his gut, at how wet he was getting, at the flush to his cheeks and the arousal in his veins. He should be ashamed that it was brought on by an alien, by the thing he had feared the most. 

But now he wanted nothing more than to feel that wonderful, flexible tongue all over his body. 

He arched his back up and reached his hands to the front of his jumpsuit to unzip in and fumble to pull it down himself, getting as far as he can, getting stuck at his hips where the alien was settled between his legs. The beast took notice of his struggle and Kakyoin gasped when claws gripped the fabric and ripped it right in half. His undershirt and thin white underwear exposed, Kakyoin felt his skin flush further. 

Attention pulled from his neck, the saliva felt cool on his warm skin as the head pulled from the crook above his collar bone, his eyes opening to see the focus between his legs, shifting his hips to lift them and spread his legs further. He knew the level of intellect these things held. He knew their problem solving, he knew what they could do. And it was very focused on the underwear, how it was slick with his own juice and sticking to his wet lips. 

It was only a matter of time. About five seconds, actually. 

It took all of five seconds for the beast to bury its maw between Kakyoin’s spread thighs and when that large tongue drug itself across his covered pussy, a soft keen left Kakyoin’s lips.

He hasn’t been touched by another person in so long. It was like electricity. 

His head went back against the bedspread, fingers clenching at the shredded leavings of his suit and blankets as the alien continued to lick and taste him through his bottoms. His mouth hung open and his eyes were shut, brows knit together as he continues to keen and moan, one hand leaving the bed to move down and feel across the crown of the alien’s head. The surface was slick and he was unable to fully grasp anything for purchase, his nails. slightly scratching at the sheer surface.

Cool air rushed across his cunt and pulled a shuddered gasp from him, his underwear between the teeth of the xenomorph and it made arousal burn brighter in his stomach. He chewed his lip, his hand leaving the beast’s head to instead slide two of his fingers through his lips and spread them, moaning at his sensitive cunt being opened. He was hoping to further entice the alien, wanting more from it. Wanting more of it. 

And he got his wish. 

With a shake of its head, the scrap of wet cloth was thrown to the side and that wonderful tongue touched his bare skin and it shot bullets up his spine, and he had to bite his tongue not to cry to high heaven as the xenomorph ate him out, lapping and licking and fucking him with its tongue. It was everything he needed. It knew exactly what he wanted. 

Tongue determined and firm against his core had him squirming on the bed, mewling and keening with his legs hooking around the oblong dome atop the alien’s shoulders, feeling the spines on its back brushing his legs in passing. He can feel his orgasm growing and growing with each flick and press of the slick and large muscle to his weeping hole and his aching clit. 

“Oh! Ah!” 

There was no way his brain was able to properly express words, his brain was too far gone and there wasn’t enough of his cognitive thought left to let out more than noises, gasps and cries for more and to be pleased. 

He was so close, he was almost there, he just needed a little more and- 

With a loud cry he bucked his hips into the alien’s face, grinding his clit against the tongue that had given him such pleasure. He rolled and bucked and rode that smooth, textured face of his gangly lover; riding out the full extent of his orgasm, mewling and keening as his head stays back against the bed with his eyes rolled back fully.

Lungs filling with air rapidly, over and over and over again to soothe the burning and aching feeling that had been growing and spreading through his chest. The air was like water to him, needing it, craving it. 

It felt ages before he could feel again, his heart beat so loud in his ears, but he registers the shift of the bed and the tongue that was dragging across his hot skin, a cool line making him shudder with a soft keen. He turned his blurred focus back to the alien in front of him, chest heaving. 

This time when the long blue tongue was pushed into his mouth, he accepted it willingly, his limbs winding themselves around his lover to pull it closer to himself, needing more touch, that first orgasm sparking a fire in him, making him realize just how long it had been since he had something like this. And he was starved for it. 

Moaning around the slimy appendage in his mouth, he could feel something equally slimy pressing up against his cunt, making him squirm under the bulk of the creature. He almost pulled back to look before he felt it pressing its way inside him, and it pulled a more strangled noise from his throat at the stretch of the alien fucking right into him with no warning. 

And it was exhilarating. 

He moaned louder around the tongue fucking its way back into his throat, in a surprisingly fulfilling feeling, his ankles locking around the boney hips of the xenomorph as it begins to buck into him, the sloppy sounds of his dripping pussy echoing off the pristine walls of the bedroom. 

The animalistic pounding from the, well, animal, above him was doing for him exactly what he didn’t know he was missing. It was scratching an itch for him he never truly knew he was craving. He had no idea when he had been doing research with these creatures that he would ever have this happen to him. He’d barely ever seen an alien let a human in its space, let alone here he is letting one fuck him open and sloppy like some easy whore. And it was amazing. 

Breathing was hard with the tongue in his throat, his eyes rolling back in his head and his mind going blank as he’s pushed over the edge to another mind shattering orgasm. He spasmed and clenched around the alien that was thrusting inside him, and he could hear what sounded like a strangled hiss of a moan resonate from its chest, the hips that were slapping against his thighs stuttering briefly. 

But it was in no way done with him just yet. 

It pulled out of his oversensitive cunt, pulling a whine from him that quickly turned into a gasp as he was roughly flipped onto his knees. The tongue was pulled roughly out of his mouth, leaving a trail of slime down his chin. But he has no time to think about it before the alien was slamming right back into him, fucking him doggy style. 

Kakyoin didn’t have enough energy to keep himself up, his elbows slipping out from under him and making his chest dall onto the bed with a noise, keening when his hips angle up into the cock buried deep in him, the alien giving its approval with a screech and a harder pace into him. Its cock didn’t feel right, one might even say alien. It felt like it had ridges and had an odd shape to it, but those ridges and that odd head was rubbing and hitting all the right spots into him. It was pulling noises and feelings from him he didn’t even know he had in him, his eyes long lost their sight in the blinding pleasure the alien was giving to him. He felt it shift position again, shifting forward to drape itself fully over his back, feeling its humid breath against the nape of his neck and each bounce of his hips back against the alien echoed a slap against his ass, making him mewl even louder. He was a mess of noises and hormones and bodily fluids. He hasn’t been this wet in ages, feeling it dripping down his thighs.

It was heaven. 

Then he felt the alien getting even bigger in him, twitching and throbbing yes, but also stretching him open wider, much wider, very wide- 

“Ah!” Kakyoin cried out in another orgasm that he thought would have killed him with just how fucking sensitive he is and how over worked he was, feeling something well over the size of a human fist lodged in his quivering pussy, clenching and squeezing around it with litte mewls. 

As he comes down from his rush, he’s brought to the fact that he never felt the aien actually cum. He can feel its cock still stuck in him, shifting his hips weakly, and gifted with teeth pressed to the back of his neck with a low growl that actually sent arousal down right to his core, making him sigh and stop moving. He bit his lip when that tongue replaced those teeth, licking over the mark it left on him. He can feel its cock throbbing again, twitching eagerly in him before he can feel it pulse. He was expecting to feel a flush of fluid in him. 

That’s not what he got. 

What he got was something inside him pressing up through the aliens pleasing cock, making him shiver, gasping when it kisses up against his cervix, squirming slightly and once again being greeted with a forceful, holding bite to the back of his neck, holding him in place as something squishy and round is pressed up into him with a “pop” like feeling. Aloud groan leave him as he feels it settle deep in his gut. And it wasn’t alone. A few more of these tennis ball sized things were pumped up inside of him slow and steady. Each shift of him inside the aliens dick, the stretch inside his cunt, that delicious popping feeling, each action had him curling his toes and his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His breath was ragged and his voice equally so, sure at some point he was going to have a heart attack or he was going to have an aneurysm, the way his head was absolutely spinning. 

He thought it was never going to end, and when it did it ended with a finish that was soothing and pleasing. When the last little sphere was settled in his womb, his belly bulging out in a little paunch, the alien let out a long hiss and then Kakyoin got what he was initially expecting. A thick liquid filled him after the eggs, painting his insides and locked up inside his cunt with the safe little eggs. 

Kakyoin’s thighs were shaking badly when the alien finished cumming, tongue licking all over his skin, almost like it was praising him. Then it shifted them on the bed so he could lay on his side, the alien coiled up behind him, almost protectively, a rumbling sound vibrating against his back. It was almost like a purr. Spindly fingers felt over his front before settling over his rounded tummy, not super large, but you could tell there was something in there. 

There were many little things in him. Sitting cozy and warm, snug in the safe confines of his womb.

An alien just laid its eggs in his womb, impregnated him, and he had just laid there and taken it. He didn’t even know they could do that, that they even had compatible genitalia with humans! It headbutted the side of his face affectionately, continuing to purr as it rubs over his belly. 

He went and willingly let himself be knocked up by a xenomorph. 

You know, isn’t this what he had been trying to avoid in the first place?

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for chapter two, full of more plot and more porn and more eggs and more of my boner for the alien series.


End file.
